Parfaitement anormal
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Le petit Harry âgé de huit ans était ignoré, traité comme un serviteur, et généralement détesté par sa soi-disant famille. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser faire. Rejoignez Harry dans sa quête agressive et passive afin de se venger un jour normal dans son monde parfaitement anormal.


_Hello :)  
_

 _Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai adoré et traduit. J'avais prévu de le faire avant, mais avec la fac, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi._

 _Mais passons, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire qui nous présente un Harry assez différent de celui que nous connaissons._

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling, le texte est de evansentranced, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Le petit Harry âgé de huit ans était ignoré, traité comme un serviteur, et généralement détesté par sa soi-disant famille. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser faire. Rejoignez Harry dans sa quête agressive et passive afin de se venger un jour normal dans son monde parfaitement anormal.

 **Parfaitement anormal**

 **OoOoOo**

Harry Potter au numéro quatre, Privet Drive, était fier de dire qu'il était parfaitement anormal, merci beaucoup.

Ou du moins c'est ce que disait son oncle Vernon, et en ce qui concernait Harry, tout ce que disait Vernon était d'une nullité totale, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il y avait eu un temps où le garçon avait catégoriquement refusé de croire que la Terre était ronde, parce qu'il l'avait entendu de la bouche même de son oncle. Ce ne fut que lorsque son professeur le mentionna un jour à son école qu'il réalisa que l'oncle Vernon, aussi bête qu'il semblait être, pouvait avoir raison sur certaines choses.

Mais Harry se sentait parfaitement bien quand l'oncle Vernon l'appelait _l'anormal._ Surtout en considérant le fait que Vernon, Pétunia, et leur gros fils Dudley étaient inclus dedans, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être comme eux en fait. Ils étaient tellement bêtes et être anormal était tellement...cool.

Donc Harry Potter était un garçon de huit ans parfaitement anormal.

Ce n'est qu'un samedi matin que notre histoire commence, le jeune Harry était couché dans son placard, attendant que tante Pétunia déverrouille la porte et le laisse sortir pour le petit déjeuner. Comme il levait les yeux vers le plafond incliné, il se mit à peaufiner ses plans pour la journée. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage, il le camoufla rapidement lorsque le verrou s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne voulait pas que sa tante se méfie.

« Debout ! » cria tante Pétunia. « Lève-toi et va préparer le petit-déjeuner, _tout de suite_ ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et essaya d'ajuster ses vêtements trop larges. Une araignée courait le long de sa chemise et il la déposa soigneusement dans sa main, qu'il cacha derrière son dos tandis qu'il sortait dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Eh bien, ne reste pas planté là » le réprimanda tante Pétunia, fronçant les sourcils comme il restait sur le pas de la porte. « Occupe-toi du petit-déjeuner. »

Harry s'installa près du poêle et commença à l'agiter. Apparemment, ils avaient fait des crêpes ce matin. Parfait.

Il sourit intérieurement tandis qu'il laissait tomber l'araignée à l'intérieur de la pâte à crêpes et remuait le tout. Cela devrait ajouter un peu de saveur au mélange.

Bientôt le petit-déjeuner fut prêt et la table dressée. Comme d'habitude, Harry mangea très peu, mais il avait d'autres choses en tête de toute façon.

« Pétunia » fit oncle Vernon après qu'il ait mordu dans sa crêpe. « Ces crêpes ont un goût différent. As-tu ajouté quelque chose ? »

Son épouse fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, il y a un peu de cannelle dedans, mais j'en ajoute toujours » Elle prit une bouchée et mâcha pensivement. « Je suppose que c'est ce qui donne un goût bizarre »

« C'est pas mal » lui assura Vernon. « Pas mal du tout même »

Harry dut quitter la cuisine à ce moment là. En traversant le salon, il remarqua que la télévision était allumée. Dudley devait être déjà réveillé.

Il entendit alors le bruit de la chasse d'eau dans les toilettes du couloir. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la télécommande, changea le canal et opta pour une chaise historique, histoire de faire travailler les deux-trois neurones de son cousin, et se dépêcha de cacher la télécommande entre les coussins. Puis il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'air de rien.

« Garçon » marmonna l'oncle Vernon d'un bon bourru, repoussant son assiette et se levant de sa chaise. «Va faire la vaisselle. Et lorsque tu auras fini, la pelouse a besoin d'être tondu et les haies d'être taillé »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et commença à débarrasser la table. Tante Pétunia disparut dans la buanderie, et l'oncle Vernon alla aider Dudley qui commençait à paniquer à force de ne pas trouver sa télécommande bien aimée.

Il soupira et tourna le robinet. Il prit la bouteille de savon, et, après un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la buanderie, en vida la moitié dans l'évier.

Après une dizaine de minutes à frotter les casseroles, il laissa tomber une assiette sur le sol.

« Oups » murmura-t-il doucement. « Quel maladroit tu fais Harry. »

En quelques minutes, tous les morceaux de l'assiette avaient disparu dans la poubelle.

Cinq minutes et trois assiettes cassées plus tard, Harry tourna le robinet et se sécha les mains sur une serviette. Il se gratta pensivement la tête et sortit par une porte dérobée.

« Garçon ! » appela tante Pétunia.

Harry roula des yeux et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Lorsque le linge sera fait, je veux que tu plies tout ça et que tu le ranges, tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui, tante Pétunia » dit consciencieusement Harry, lorgnant les couleurs des habits se trouvant dans le panier.

Tante Pétunia renifla et rejoignit Dudley et l'oncle Vernon dans le salon.

L'enfant observa la machine à laver, puis avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, il arracha une chaussette rouge du panier et la jeta avec les vêtements blancs dans la machine à laver, puis se dirigea vers la remise à l'extérieur.

OoOoOoOo

Plus tard, après qu'il ait fini de tondre la pelouse (arrachant accidentellement quelques-unes des fleurs préférées de tante Pétunia) et de tailler les haies, l'enfant rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et inspecta soigneusement les alentours. Après avoir bougé une photo de Dudley que Pétunia remettait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et déplaça les étiquettes des bouteilles de shampoing. Il devait le faire à chaque fois qu'ils en achetaient à nouveau.

Il pensait avoir manqué les gémissement de tante Pétunia à propos de la chaussette rouge dans les vêtements blancs, mais heureusement, elle se plaignait toujours.

« - comprends pas, je ne mets jamais de chaussette là-dedans. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, j'ai scrupuleusement vérifié les couleurs des vêtements que je lavais »

« Eh bien, chérie, peut-être que tu as été négligente. » déclara l'oncle Vernon, en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Tu sais comment Dudley est parfois. Il l'a peut-être dissimulée dans une de ses poches de pantalon »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est possible. Pourquoi fait-il ça, je me le demande ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit oncle Vernon. « Peut-être que je devrais lui en toucher un mot ? »

« Peut-être » fit Pétunia, marquant le bouquin qu'elle lisait et le déposant sur le canapé. Vernon leva les yeux et elle haussa un sourcil. Elle se contenta de le regarder en disant : « Faisons-le tout de suite, sinon, Dudley recommencera. »

Vernon soupira et posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table, se dressant sur ses pieds. « Très bien, allons lui parler »

Ils quittèrent le salon ensemble, et Harry se dissimula dans un coin avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent. Il marqua une pause en passant à côté du fauteuil de sa tante et déplaça le signet de son livre de plusieurs pages, puis il jeta un peu de sel dans le pot de sucre et mélangea le tout. S'emparant d'un biscuit, il l'avala en deux-trois bouchées, et sortit de la maison pour poursuivre la suite de son plan qui concernait la voiture de son oncle. Il avait volé la clé un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, et il s'en servit pour entrer et allumer la radio.

Oncle Vernon avait toujours aimé écouter les talks show pour mieux les critiquer ensuite. Harry avait vu Dudley s'amuser avec les boutons de contrôle la semaine dernière quand sa tante l'avait forcé à aller à l'épicerie avec elle. Harry pensait qu'il avait compris comment changer les canaux préréglés.

Il parcourut les stations jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une station de rock'n'roll suffisamment forte . Puis il changea le deuxième bouton de la station sur une musique d'opéra. Le troisième devint une station de musique classique, le quatrième résonnait dans une langue étrangère,et il écouta de la musique country pour le dernier. Il sourit méchamment. Oncle Vernon méprisait la musique country.

Retournant à l'intérieur, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le linge et commença à le plier. Apparemment, sa tante avait finalement acheté à Dudley les nouvelles chaussettes dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Harry secoua la tête et en glissa une dans sa poche. Car Dudley égarait toujours les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry souleva le paquet de linge et se dirigea vers les escaliers, faisant un petit détour vers son placard pour récupérer quelques bricoles. Il entendit tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon s'adresser à Dudley comme il passait.

« Duddlychounet, nous voulons simplement savoir pourquoi tu caches toujours des choses comme ça. »

« Je ne sais pas, maman » gémit Dudley. « Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que je fais la moitié du temps. »

Harry entendit Vernon s'étouffer dans sa barbe. Il ne voulait certainement pas avoir un fils ayant des problèmes mentaux. Harry sourit et rangea les serviettes dans le placard. La vie était belle.

OoOoOoOo

Peu après, Harry se glissa dans la chambre de Dudley et déplaça ses vêtements. Il retira quelques-unes des bandes dessinées de son cousin et les glissa sous son matelas, puis il prit le tournevis qu'il avait caché dans sa poche et se mit au travail, desserrant les vis du robot jouet que tante Marge avait acheté à Dudley. Il ricana, poursuivant consciencieusement sa vengeance, et changea ensuite les étiquettes de la manette du char d'assaut de son cousin.

Retournant en bas, sa tante lui ordonna distraitement de passer l'aspirateur. Harry sourit intérieurement alors qu'il donnait un coup contre l'armoire Chine antique de la salle à manger. Un meuble au bois particulièrement fragile.

A l'étage, après qu'il eut fini de passer l'aspirateur, il prit quelques punaises dans sa poche, et les posa, côté pointu, dans la moquette épaisse du couloir, juste en face de la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante.

« Garçon ! » rugit soudainement Vernon. Harry tressaillit, son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, avait-il été attrapé ?

« Garçon ! » appela de nouveau Vernon. « Descends-ici, et vient aider ta tante pour le dîner ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement, et essaya de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant. Il n'avait jamais été pris auparavant, bien que ce ne fut que de justesse. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait décidé de les rendre fous à petits feux, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne gagnerait jamais leur affection. Au début, cela l'avait rendu furieux et malheureux, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que cela ne servirait à rien, et au lieu d'être irrité et en colère, il avait décidé de se venger. Connaissant sa « famille », il savait exactement quelle forme sa vengeance prendrait. Non seulement, il les ferait douter sur leur propre mémoire et leur santé mentale, mais surtout ils finiraient par se méfier les uns les autres.

« Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple » pensa Harry, souriant intérieurement. Oncle Vernon était assis dans le salon, l'air éreinté. Sans doute sa tante avait-elle pris rendez-vous avec un psychiatre pour Dudley. Harry sourit largement avant de baisser la tête et de marcher discrètement dans la cuisine. Tante Pétunia ne soupçonnerait jamais que c'était Harry qui faisait tout ça. Tant qu'il restait dans l'ombre, et ne faisait pas quelque chose de bizarre, comme la fois où le pull horriblement laid que sa tante voulait l'obliger à mettre avait rétréci sous ses yeux, il serait à l'abri d'une surveillance étroite. Pour l'instant, sa tante et son oncle se contentaient de lui donner du travail à faire et se défoulaient de temps en temps en lui hurlant dessus , mais sinon ils ignoraient complètement sa présence.

Tante Pétunia préparait le rôti d'un air sombre, et sortit quelques épices de son armoire, les plaçant sur le comptoir et ramassant le poivre. Quand elle lui tourna le dos, Harry prit les clous de girofle et les remit dans l'armoire.

Tante Pétunia se retourna pour attraper les clous de girofle, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis rouvrit l'armoire et en retira le récipient.

« J'aurais pourtant juré.. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry la regarda ouvertement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé toute seule. Secouant la tête, elle retourna à son rôti pendant que Harry mettait les couverts sur la table.

Harry sourit, il aimait sa vie, sa vie parfaitement anormale. Oh oui, la vie était belle.


End file.
